


Ilmarinissa

by FINFanficWriterTeam



Series: Kuolemattomat maat [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laiva on saapunut satamaan, ja Manwë, Valarin kuningas, tahtoo tavata vastasaapuneet haltiaruhtinaat ja hobitit, sekä tehtävänsä suorittaneen Olórinin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ilmarinissa

**Author's Note:**

> Tässähän ois tämä, ei nyt mikää kummonenkaan mut noh...
> 
> Tästä lähtien Gandalfia nimitetään Valarin ( ja myös haltioiden ) puheessa Olóriniksi, sillä se on nimi jolla se tunnettiin jo ennen kuin maailma oli luotu. Hobitit kuitenki käyttää siitä edelleen nimee Gandalf. 
> 
> Tässä esiintyvistä Valarin jäsenistä: 
> 
> Manwë on Valarin kuningas. Suuret kotkat ovat hänen lähettiläitään, ja hän on taivaiden valtias. Eönwë on hänen airuensa, yksi Maiarin tärkeimmistä henkilöistä.
> 
> Mandos on Valarin tuomari. Hänen saleihinsa kokoontuvat kuolleiden haltioiden sielut odottamaan viimeistä taistelua, ja maailman tekemistä uudeksi.
> 
> Varda on Valarin kuningatar, Manwën puoliso. Häneen haltiat vetoavat useimmin. Hänet tunnetaan myös nimellä Elbereth.
> 
> -Miuku

Haltiat johdattivat heitä hämärtyvässä illassa Alqualondën satamasta kohti vuorijonoa, kohti sen kaikkein ylintä huippua. Heidän kulkiessaan jotkut haltiat koettivat avata keskustelua Galadrielin kanssa, joka kuitenkaan ei tuntunut innostuvan keskustelusta, vaan kulki hiljaa ja pää painuksissa, kuin hänen harteillaan olisi ollut suuri taakka ja kuin jokainen askel olisi ollut raskas astua. Jotkut joukon haltioista olivat alkaneet keskustella noldoriin kuuluvan Glorfindelin sekä Elrondin kanssa, jotka puhuivat kumpikin sujuvaa Quenyan kieltä. Círdan ja Celeborn pysyttelivät vaiti, sillä he olivat sindarilaista alkuperää eivätkä siis ymmärtäneet ympärillään kuuluvaa puhetta. Gandalf, joka kulki hobittien rinnalla, huomasi heidän pian jäävän jälkeen nopeista ja väsymättömistä haltioista.

"Ystäväni", hän sanoi lopulta, "vaikka herrani odottaakin, muistakaa että täällä on mukana teitä lyhytjalkaisempia ja helpommin väsyviä olentoja."

Vasta silloin haltiat tuntuivat kunnolla huomaavan hobittien läsnäolon. Nopeasti he alkoivat kysellä Gandalfilta näistä olennoista, vaikka samalla jotkut alkoivatkin valmistella leiriä. Hobitit etsivät itselleen istumapaikat mahdollisimman läheltä Elrondia ja hänen poikiaan, sekä muita tuttuja haltioita, sillä heitä jonkin verran pelottivat nämä muut haltiat, jotka vaikuttivat jollain tavoin jalommilta ja puhuivat erilaista kieltä.

(Huom: sindarin kieli on Keski-Maassa yleisemmin käytetty haltiakieli, vaikka quenyaakin käytettiin jonkin verran, kun taas Kuolemattomilla mailla käytettiin enimmäkseen quenyaa. Hobitit kenties osasivat jonkin verran quenyaa, kirjoista päätellen, mutta tuskin riittävän hyvin että olisivat sillä pärjänneet, ja tuskinpa he sindariakaan niin hyvin osasivat)

He lepäsivät jonkin aikaa, mutta oli yhä useita tunteja pimeän aikaa jäljellä kun he lähtivät taas liikkeelle. Pitkältä tuntuneen matkan jälkeen he näkivät vuoren lumisella huipulla olevan mahtavan Ilmarinin palatsin, Manwën ja Vardan asumuksen.

Hiukan ennen kuin joukkio saavutti huipun, Gandalf kysyi eräältä haltialta: "Miksi meidät on kutsuttu tänne? Miksei Máhanaxariin, johon  _Valar_ ovat aina kokoontuneet neuvoa pitämään?"

"En tiedä, herrani. Manwë vain käski tuomaan vieraat palatsiinsa, mikä tarkoittaa tänne, herrani", haltia vastasi hämillään.

Gandalf nyökkäsi. "No sitten, jos hän niin käski."

 

Kun he saapuivat palatsille, portilla seisovat vartijat avasivat portit. Heitä vastaanottamaan saapui Eönwë, Manwën airut, joka sanoi heitä saattaneille haltioille: "Kiitos, olette täyttäneet tehtävänne, ja nyt voitte mennä."

Sitten hän johdatti vieraat käytävien poikki suurille parioville. Hän kolkutti oveen ja sanoi kuuluvalla äänellä: "Manwë, he joita olette odottanut ovat saapuneet!"

Ovet avautuivat kevyesti, kenenkään koskematta niihin. Niiden takana oli suuri sali, jonka takaosassa korokkeella oli kaksi istuinta, joista toinen oli Manwën, toinen Vardan.

"Tervetuloa Valinoriin. Astukaa sisään, olen odottanut teitä."  _Valarin_ kuningas lausui. Jokainen ymmärsi hänen sanansa, sillä hän lausui ne yhtäaikaa kaikilla kielillä. 

Kaikki muut astuivat sisään kunnioittavasti, mutta Galadriel jäi epäröimään ovensuuhun. Hän seisoi pitkään paikoillaan, kuin olisi pelännyt astua kynnyksen yli.

"Galadriel, tule, sinä myös. Sinua ei vahingoiteta, sen lupaan", Manwë käski.

Lopulta Galadriel astui varovasti, yhä epäröiden, sisään, ja kulki hiljaa muiden ohi kohti valtaistuimia. Muutamaa askelta ennen koroketta hän laskeutui polvilleen ja painoi päänsä. Kun hän puhui, hän puhui niin hiljaa, että vain Manwë ja Varda kuulivat.

"Anteeksi. Minun olisi pitänyt uskoa heti, kääntyä takaisin ensimmäisellä kerralla. Miksi koskaan edes lähdin! Olen niin monesti kaivannut takaisin! Mutta kun Ensimmäinen sota oli loppu, olin liian ylpeä, en tahtonut kohdata vanhoja virheitäni, en tunnustaa syntejäni, enkä halunnut jättää Celebornia! Ja kun Toinen sota oli loppu, kun viimeinen suurista noldorin kuninkaista oli kaatunut, luulin yhä, että ikuinen rauha voisi tulla, ja olin yhä liian ylpeä kääntymään takaisin, ja minulla oli kaikki mitä olin toivonut kun lähdin! Ja kun kävi selväksi että lopulta oli jäätävä tai kuoltava, kansani kaipasi minua yhä, enkä tiennyt mitä kohtalokseni osuisi, jos palaisin tänne! Ja nyt, lopulta, en enää nähnyt muutakaan vaihtoehtoa! Olen niin pahoillani, antakaa minulle anteeksi!" Galadriel sanoi puolittain kuiskaten, kyynelten valuessa hänen kasvojaan pitkin ja tipahdellessa maahan, kunnes ne loivat lammikon hänen eteensä.

"Fëanorin sanojen ansaan jäi mon muukin. Moni jäi pahemmin, ja aiheutti enemmän pahaa teoillaan. Sitä paitsi olet myöhemmin teoillasi osoittanut palvelevasi aina meitä", Varda sanoi lempeästi.

"Silti", kuului uusi, ankarampi ääni, joka sai Galadrielin kasvot kalpenemaan, "ei osallisuuttasi Alqualondën tapahtumiin voi kiistää."

Ääni kuului Mandosille, joka oli seisonut hiljaa ja huomaamattomana valtaistuinten takana varjoissa, mutta oli Manwën eleestä astunut esiin. 

"Mandos, minä en tehnyt mitään! Minä en taistellut!" Galadriel huudahti epätoivoisena.

Siinä vaiheessa Celeborn, joka oli seurannut keskustelua huolestunut ilme kasvoillaan, ei enää kestänyt pelkästään katsella, vaan lähti kävelemään hallin poikki. Hän ei kuitenkaan ollut ehtinyt paria askelta edemmäs, kun Eönwë tarttui häntä tiukasti olkapäästä ja pysäytti hänet.

"Celeborn, tule takaisin. Manwë lupasi ettei häntä vahingoiteta, ja kaikkein viimeinen mitä Manwë koskaan tekisi olisi lupausten rikkominen. Anna heidän selvittää tämä asia keskenään, ellei sinua kutsuta myös", Gandalf sanoi tiukasti.

"Olórin, Eönwë. Antakaa hänen tulla, jos hän haluaa. Hän ei saa puhua, ellei häneltä kysytä jotain, mutta hän voi olla vaimonsa kanssa, jos niin tahtoo. Turha heitä on väkisin erossa pitää", Manwë sanoi lempeästi.

Eonwë päästi Celebornin menemään. Gandalf kumarsi ja sanoi: "Olen pahoillani. Ihmisten kuninkaiden luona opitut tavat vain jäivät käyttöön."

Celeborn kumarsi syvään, ja juoksi sitten Galadrielin luo. Hän polvistui vaimonsa viereen ja kietoi kätensä varoen, suojelevasti, Galadrielin ympärille.

Samalla Mandos jatkoi, Celebornista välittämättä, puhettaan: "Niin, Galadriel, et taistellut, ja se kenties voidaan kunniaksesi sanoa, mutta et myöskään tehnyt mitään sitä estääksesi. Miksi et?" 

Galadriel ei ollut enää sama, ylväs kuningatar joka hän oli Keski-Maassa ollut. Mandosin ankaruuden edessä hän oli yhtäkkiä muuttunut araksi ja onnettomaksi, ja hänen kuninkaallinen ulkokuorensa oli tyystin hävinnyt. Hän painoi peloissaan, häveten, päänsä, ja kyyneleet valuivat entistä suurempina hänen kasvoillaan. Hän ei sanonut mitään, ei vastannut mitenkään, käpertyi vain peloissaan pienemmäksi. Celeborn halasi Galadrielia yhä tiukemmin, mutta tämä vain kuiskasi hiljaa: "Celeborn, älä. Pysy pois tästä. Tämä on paha jonka tein kauan ennen kuin tapasin sinut. Tähän et sinä ollut osallisena, ja samoin tätä vastuuta et sinä voi kanssani jakaa, vaan tuomion on langettava yksin minun päälleni."

"Galadriel, katso tänne", Manwë sanoi tyynesti. "Sinua ei vahingoiteta. Ei nyt. Ei täällä. Tuomiotasi en vielä voi sanoa, mutta kuolemantuomiota täällä ei ole. Ja vaikka olisikin, olet tehnyt paljon hyvää myös, joten ei sinua pahastasi tapettaisi. Synneistäsi lankeaa kyllä tuomio yllesi, eikä se kenties liian lempeä ole, mutta se on kuitenkin sellainen, että kykenet sen ottamaan. Miksi et kääntynyt pois silloin kun mahdollisuus oli, Galadriel? Miksi otit Noldorin tuomion päällesi?"

"Hänen sanansa pitivät minua yhä hallussaan. En voi uskoa että koskaan kuuntelin sitä käärmettä! Minun ei olisi koskaan pitänyt lähteä!" Galadriel itki, mutta nyt hänen sanoissaan ei ollut pelkoa ja armon anelua, vaan vihaa ja inhoa itseä kohtaan.

"Paljon olisi myös jäänyt tekemättä jos et olisi lähtenyt. Keski-Maa, jota niin pitkään pidit kotinasi, voisi nyt olla täynnä pimeyttä ja pahoja voimia", Mandos sanoi. "Kenties voimat, joita me emme hallitse, laittoivat sinut lähtemään. Lopultakin, hyvät tekosi tasapainottavat pahojasi, mutta ilman rangaistusta en voi antaa sinun tästä päästä."

"Formenosin linnake, jossa Fëanor kerran asui, on yhä pystyssä. Se on kenties osin raunioitunut, eikä välttämättä kaikkialta asuinkelpoinen, mutta suurin osa siitä on yhä täysin kunnossa. Jos sinun olisi jäätävä maanpakoon joidenkin vuosien ajaksi, asuisitko siellä?" Manwë lopulta kysyi.

"Kenties, ei minulla kai muutakaan paikkaa olisi. Kenties voin koettaa elää siellä. Saanko ottaa väkeä mukaani?" Galadriel sanoi varoen.

"Näin olkoon:", Mandos sanoi neuvoteltuaan hetken sanoitta Manwën ja Vardan kanssa." Sinut karkotetaan kolmeksi vuodeksi, ja sinä aikana et saa astua yhteenkään  _Valarin_ asumuksista, tai yhteenkään haltiakaupunkiin, mutta ne jotka haluavat voivat tulla mukaasi, joskaan heitä ei ole karkotettu ja näinollen he ovat vapaita lähtemään. Kuka tahansa saa tulla luoksesi, ja voit niin tahtoessasi kulkea niin kauas kuin linna näkyy.  _Valar_ pitävät huolen kaikista sinun ja muiden linnassa asuvien tarpeista, joita ette itse kykene hankkimaan, samoin he lähettävät haltioita auttamaan linnan kunnostamisessa asuinkelpoiseksi. Kolmen vuoden ajan sinun on elettävä tämän tuomion mukaan, ellei siitä erityistapauksissa jousteta. Tällöin Manwë lähettää jonkun kertomaan asiasta. Oletko ymmärtänyt, ja hyväksytkö tämän tuomion?"

"Kyllä, hyväksyn tuomion, sillä se on oikeudenmukainen rangaistus teoistani", Galadriel vastasi, yhä polvillaan maassa. Celeborn auttoi hänet varovasti ylös, ja he kulkivat käsi kädessä takaisin salin puoliväliin.

Manwën äänettömästä käskystä Eönwë lähti keräämään haltiajoukkoa, joka lähtisi kunnostamaan vanhaa pohjoista linnaa asuinkuntoon.

 

Sitten Manwë kääntyi taas vieraidensa puoleen. Hänen katseensa jäi hobitteihin, jotka erottuivat muusta joukosta selvästi.

"Olórin, näen että olet palannut. Mutta keitä ovat nämä pienet olennot, jotka ovat tulleet mukanasi?" Manwë kysyi lopulta.

"He kutsuvat kansaansa hobiteiksi, ja ilman näitä kahta tehtäväni olisi hyvinkin voinut osoittautua mahdottomaksi. Enenpää en heistä osaa sanoa, herrani", Olórin vastasi.

"Selvä, te kaksi, tulkaa lähemmäs", Manwë totesi.

 Bilbo ja Frodo vilkaisivat toisiaan, ja tulivat sitten edemmäs, jonkin matkan päähän valtaistuimesta.

"Mandos", Manwë sanoi ääneti, tavalla jolla  _Valar_ puhuivat keskenään, "mitä voit kertoa näistä olennoista?"

"En osaa sanoa paljon sen enempää kuin kukaan muukaan täällä, mutta eniten he elävistä olennoista muistuttavat ihmisiä, sillä he eivät jää kun ovat suorittaneet tehtävänsä. Toisen aika on melkein loppu, toisella on vielä paljon edessään", Mandos vastasi samalla äänettömällä tavalla.

"No, te hobitit. Mitkä ovat nimenne?" Manwë kysyi. 

"Minä olen Bilbo Reppuli", Bilbo sanoi ja kumarsi.

"Minun nimeni on Frodo Reppuli", Frodo sanoi ja kumarsi myös. "Ja, jos sallitte minun sanoa, Gandalf kyllä hiukan liioitteli sen suhteen, miten suuri minun osuuteni oli tapahtumien kulussa. En olisi päässyt läheskään niin pitkälle erään toisen kaltaiseni, sekä monien haltioiden ja ihmisten apua. Ja jos loppu olisi ollut kokonaan minun käsissäni, siitä olisi tullut hyvin musta."

Manwë katsoi hobittia hetken vakava ilme kasvoillaan, mutta sitten hän alkoi nauraa. Kun hän puhui, hänen sanansa olivat Gandalfille: "Vai että Gandalf? Että sellaisella nimellä sinua kutsuttiin tuolla puolen merta, Olórin!"

Gandalf hymyili. "Kaiketikin viittaa kykyyni tehdä erikoisia asioita. Pohjoisen ihmiset sen nimen minulle antoivat", hän sanoi.

Manwë katsoi hobitteja hymyillen. "Saatte elää täällä sen ajan, joka teillä on. Minun puolestani voitte kulkea täällä vapaasti, ja elää kuten parhaaksi näette."

Hobitit kumarsivat, ja siirtyivät takaisin muun joukon luokse.

 

Seuraavaksi, kenenkään pyytämättä, Glorfindel lähestyi valtaistuimia. Hän kumarsi syvään Valarista korkeimmille. "Nyt, olen palannut, ja olen tehnyt sen miksi minut lähetettiin takaisin. Palaanko nyt Mandosin saleihin, vai saanko nähdä tämän maan koko ihanuuden, jota en maanpaossa syntyneenä koskaan ole kokenut?" hän kysyi.

Mandos sanoi: "Sinut lähetettiin saleistani takaisin, ja palasit hengissä, joten Saleihini sinun ei tarvitse palata."

 

"Olórin, olet suorittanut tehtäväsi. Alatarin ja Pallandon sielut ovat palanneet epäonnistuneina kauan sitten, samoin Curumo. Kerrotko mitä heille tapahtui, ja missä on Aiwendil?" Manwë kysyi Gandalfilta.

"Alatarista taikka Pallandosta en tiedä, saavuin viimeisenä, ja he olivat jo lähteneet Curumon kanssa itään. Kaiketikin he tapasivat kohtalonsa siellä. Siitä en tiedä, miten Curumo kuoli, mutta tiedän että hän kääntyi tehtävästään, ja lopussa hän alkoi veljeillä Sauronin kanssa. Aiwendil taas pysyi ystävänäni loppuun asti, muta hän unohti tehtävänsä, vapaiden kansojen yhteenliittämisen, ja eli eläimien parissa. Hänen eläinystävänsä kyllä auttoivat meitä, mutta hän silti unohti tehtävänsä." Gandalf vastasi.

Frodo arvasi Curumon olevan Sarumanin todellinen nimi, mutta painoi katseensa maahan ja pysyi vaiti kun kysymys Sarumanin kohtalosta esitettiin. Vaikka Frodo tiesi että se oli typerää, hän tunsi olevansa vastuussa Sarumanin ja Griman kuolemasta.

 

Sitten Círdan astui esiin. Ikivanha haltiaruhtinas muisti päivän, jona Orome oli ensimmäisen kerran tarjonnut haltioille mahdollisuutta lähteä Keski-Maasta, ja miten innokkaasti oli jo silloin suhtautunut ehdotukseen. Siitä oli kauan, ja nyt hän vihdoin oli täällä. Häntä kuitenkin huoletti eräs asia, ongelma jollaista hän ei aiemmin olisi osannut kuvitella koskaan syntyvän. "Herrani, olen kovin vaikuttunut tästä kaikesta, ja se vähä, mitä olen Siunatusta Valtakunnasta kaukaa nähnyt, onkaunein paikka, jonka kuvitella saattaa. Mutta minun sydämeni lepää merellä ja rannoilla, ja meitä vastaanottaneet kauniit purret tekivät minuun suuren vaikutuksen. Kuitenkaan, en puhu kieltä jota haltiat täällä puhuvat, eikä minulla siis ole tapaa puhua muiden kanssa", hän sanoi Manwëlle.

Manwë nyökkäsi. Sama pelko oli monilla muillakin sindarilaisilla haltioilla, jotka vuosien varrella olivat saapuneet harmaiden laivojen kyydissä kaukaa idästä. "Älä huoli, moni muu oman kansasi haltia joka on saapunut, on pelännyt samaa, ja useimmat heistä ovat oppineet toisen kielen. Jotkut heistä ovat myös asettuneet asumaan Alqualondën satamaan, jossa teleriin kuuluvat haltiat pitävät majaansa. Uskoakseni he kyllä auttavat sinua", hän vastasi.

 

Sitten hän katsoi Elrondia ja hänen poikiaan. "Entä sinä, Elrond Puolhaltia? Onko sinulla mitään pyyntöä tai kysymystä, jonka haluaisit esittää minulle?" Hän kysyi.

Elrond kumarsi ja sanoi hiljaa: "Anteeksi, mutta olisiko mahdollista, että minä ja poikani voisimme puhua kanssasi hiukan yksityisemmin?"

Manwë nyökkäsi ja sanoi: "Jos niin tahdot. Te muut voitte lähteä nyt."

Muut poistuivat, Gandalfin kulkiessa joukon etummaisena. Hän tunsi kaikista parhaiten reitin palatsin sokkeloiden läpi.

 

Kun kaikki olivat poistuneet, Elrond sanoi: "Onko Celebrian jossakin täällä? Hän lähti aikoinaan, kun ei jaksanut enää Keski-Maan taakkaa, tänne. Kaipaisin nähdä hänet taas. Ja Elwing, missä hän asuu? Tarut kertovat, että hänelle rakennettiin torni paikkaan, jossa hän voisi nähdä Eärendilin kun tämä purjehtii lähemmäs matkoiltaan. Onko taruissa mitään perää?" Elrondin kasvot eivät paljastaneet mitään, mutta hänen äänestään kuuli että hän kaipasi muuta perhettään, ja inhosi sitä kuinka hänen perheensä oli revitty hajalle, vaikkei hän sitä paljastanutkaan.

"Kyllä, Celebrian asuu täällä. Hänet tapaa kai yleensä Lórienin puutarhoista, ellei ole se aika vuodesta kun satoa korjataan ja pidetään suuret juhlat, silloin hän yleensä tulee juhliin. Ja Elwing, kyllä, hänelle rakennettiin korkea, kaunis torni, jossa hän asuu, joskin se on kaukana pohjoisessa. Kysykää teleriä viemään teidät sinne laivoillaan, sillä se on helpompaa ja nopeampaa kuin jalan kulkeminen", Manwë vastasi.

Elrond kumarsi ja sanoi: "Kiitos tuhannesti. Ette uskokaan kuinka paljon iloitsen näistä tiedoista."

**Author's Note:**

> Hei, haluisin tietää et lukeeko joku muu kun muut meiän ficciporukasta tätä!(teen edelleen vaikka ei lukiskaan) joten jos lukee niin jättäkääs kommenttia pliis? :)


End file.
